The support, the bearing of the shaft, the blocking arm and other parts of a rotating barrier must be formed to be extremely stable nowadays, since it can happen that e.g. an adult sits down on the blocking arm with his full weight or e.g. a skier tries to climb over the blocking arm with his skis. Avoiding damage to the rotating barrier through such abuse results in an overdimensioning of numerous parts of the rotating barrier which also involves considerable expense.
The problem of the invention is to prevent damage to the rotating barrier upon an improper action of force on the blocking arm.